Bad to the Bone
While thinking back on his battle with the Jungle Master Red Ranger, Dai Shi takes out his frustrations on the Rinshi. Dai Shi tries to blame Carnisoar & Jellica for his defeat, but after they beat him, they prove their point. But they do need to find more power for themselves. Work goes as usual at JKP, but Fran is extra happy, now that she knows that her friends are Power Rangers. Before Casey leaves to deliver an order, RJ starts having pains where Dai Shi struck him. But the Wolf Master just says he pulled a muscle. When Casey arrives at the delivery location, he quickly finds out that it was a trap. Casey Morphs and takes on Hamhock. The others show up and all three Rangers go to their Jungle Master Modes. The Rangers fire the Claw Cannon at the pig, but he manages to survive the blast and grow big. The Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord and use Shark Power to destroy Hamhock. After Dai Shi orders Porcupongo to attack the city, the Overlords enter and explain that they revive the last Overlord, Grizzaka. But though Dai Shi has his doubts, Camille is ordered to go revive him. When Porcupongo begins attacking the city, the Rangers quickly jump into action. When Lily tries to take on the monster by herself, she gets struck many times by Porcupongo's quills, leaving her weakened. RJ, while eating a raw meat sandwich, pulls the quill he can find out of Lily's neck. However, Lily begins acting very rude & self centered to the others. After the others leave the loft, RJ's pains become more intense. Meanwhile, Camille makes it to the resting place of Grizzaka. She tosses the last Life Talon & Braclet into the cave, hoping that will revive him. The new Lily returns to JKP, and now she's got one heck of an attitude. While Fran tries to handle Lily, the guys go to check on RJ, only to find the loft a mess. The scanners then pick up on a monster in the city. When Casey & Theo arrive, what they find isn't a Rinshi Beast, but a Wolfman like creature. They battle him, but he manages to escape. The non-considerate Lily doesn't care about that her friends are now battling Porcupongo, she's just concerned about move food to eat. The Red & Blue Rangers are fairing too well against the porcupine beast. Having had enough, Fran stands up to Miss Attitude. Fran says that if Lily won't help her friends, she do it herself. But when Fran actually takes the Solar Morpher, the fight is on for the glasses. During their fight, the last quill that was inside Lily gets shot out, returning her to normal. She apologizes to Fran and goes to join the others. On her way out, RJ returns, looking terrible. Lily shows up just in time and saves her friends. After she Morphs & goes to Jungle Master Mode she apologizes to Casey & Theo. With all the Rangers in Jungle Master Mode, they attack Porcupongo with a combined attack. When the battle gets big, the Rangers use the Jungle Master with Elephant Power to destroy Porcupongo for good. Back at the temple, Dai Shi is concerned about Camille, since she hasn't returned yet & the fact that Grizzaka blames him for the loss of the Beast War. Camille has her hands full with the none to happy Grizzaka. Fran & Lily finish up cleaning JKP, but RJ is missing again. As the day comes to a close, a full moon hangs over Ocean Bluff & the sound of a wolf howling is heard.